Peter's Nightmare - A Spider-Man Fanfiction
by Sydney Robinson
Summary: Everything is going ok for our teenage web slinging superhero but something is bothering him. Something is distracting him. Something is terrorising him. Can Peter and the avengers find out what it is? If they want to know exactly what it is, they have to rely on a few people in order to figure out what is going on with Peter. But, can they find out before it's too late?


Peter's nightmares – A Spider-Man fanfiction

(THIS STORY HAS BEEN ALTERED IN A LOT OF WAYS. THE TIMELINE HAS CHANGED A BIT AND THE ACTUAL EVENTS FROM THE MCU THAT INVOLVE SPIDER-MAN AND OTHER MARVEL CHARACTERS HAVE CHANGED. ALSO, THERE IS A FEW TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS THAT HAS BEEN ADDED TO THIS STORY! ENJOY THE STORY PEEPS!)

It had been at least three weeks since Peter had helped the avengers defeat the chituari and at the moment, he wasn't sleeping really well.

The reason behind it was because the fact that there was a giant wormhole in the sky the day that Peter helped the avengers and Peter couldn't get it out of his head.

"Peter" A low voice echoed inside Peter's head. Peter opened his eyes suddenly and at the same time, he sat up.

"Hello? Who's there?" Peter asked, looking around in the dark. He then pressed his hand on his lamp, and it turned on. Peter then got up from his bed and grabbed his web shooters from his bedside table.

Suddenly, his bedroom door opened. Peter turned his head and looked at the doorway.

"Don't go in there" Ned's voice suddenly said. Peter turned around and saw Ned looking at him with a terrified expression.

"Don't g-go in there. If you go in there, he'll find you" Ned said as tears began forming in his eyes. Peter looked at the doorway and then back at Ned.

"Who'll find me?" Peter asked.

Ned didn't answer, he just looked at Peter before focusing his attention on the doorway. Peter then looked at the doorway and began walking towards it.

"Peter! Peter, please don't!" Ned pleaded. Peter didn't listen. Once he was at the doorway, he walked into the darkness and suddenly, something grabbed him by the ankle, and he fell forwards.

When he landed on his front, he looked around and noticed that he was now somewhere entirely different. As he pushed himself up into a sitting position, he noticed that when he moved his leg, he could hear metal scrapping along the ground.

He looked down at his legs and that's when he noticed a steel jaw trap on his leg. Peter then suddenly let out a scream.

(IN THE AVENGERS BRIEFING ROOM)

"We've just gotta make sure that anything like this doesn't happen again" Tony said, looking at everyone.

"I agree. But, was this just a fight or some sort of distraction for something bigger that's coming. Something more powerful than we've ever faced" Clint said with a slightly worried expression.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"I mean that Loki must be working for someone. I spoke with Thor earlier and he told me that the chituari aren't from Asgard or from any other planet he's been to" Clint said.

"Wait, guys…. can you hear that?" Natasha asked, trying to get everyone to be quiet. Everyone stopped talking and then they suddenly heard screaming.

"Peter" Tony said in worried tone as he then rushed out of the briefing room. Everyone soon followed after him.

(IN PETER'S DREAM)

"Peter…." The low voice spoke again. Peter stopped screaming and then looked around.

"Wha-who are you?" Peter stammered as he suddenly began to feel a bit cold.

"Not who am I…...who are we" The voice said. The voice then spoke in Japanese.

"I-I don't understand wha-what you're saying" Peter stammered.

"Do you like riddles, Peter?" The voice then asked. Peter lowered his head down and let out a few sobs. He then looked back up and saw what the voice was coming from.

It was some sort of person wearing bandages on his face, hands and chest and he was wearing a bomber jacket and an old pair of army pants. The person then got closer to Peter and roared at him.

Peter tried shutting it out by closing his eyes and covering his ears but soon after, his leg, the one with the steel jaw trap on it, was being pulled. Peter began trying to grab onto something to prevent the person from pulling him any further.

(IN PETER'S BEDROOM)

Peter suddenly woke up screaming and when he did, he saw all of the avengers around him and Tony was holding him in his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright. It's ok" Tony said, rocking Peter back and forth slowly.

"You-You're real?" Peter asked, looking up at Tony with sweat and tears running down his face.

"Yeah buddy, I'm real. Just feel my heartbeat, ok?" Tony said, rubbing Peter's back, trying to calm him down.

"And…. this-this isn't another dream?" Peter asked, looking at Tony and then at the avengers.

"No kiddo, you're awake" Tony said. Peter then breathed in and out heavily before gripping onto Tony's shoulders and hugging him.

(LATER IN THE KITCHEN)

"What did you see in the dream?" Clint asked.

"Uh…. first, I was in my room and then I hear a voice in my head, saying my name" Peter said, looking down at his glass of water.

"Can you describe the voice?" Tony asked.

"It-it was like a low raspy type of voice. It didn't sound human at all. It sounded like an alien or something. But it was in the form of a human" Peter said.

"What else happened in the dream?" Steve asked.

"I saw Ned and he told me not to leave the room because the voice would find me. I didn't listen and I walked out of the room and then all of a sudden, my foot gets caught on a steel jaw trap and I fall on my chest. I look around and I notice that I'm somewhere else" Peter said, his shaky hands getting shakier by the second. Tony immediately noticed this.

"Ok. I think that's enough for tonight. We can go over the rest tomorrow, ok?" Tony said, putting his hand on Peter's back and looking at Peter with a kind smile. Peter nodded. Tony then led Peter out of the kitchen and back down the hallway towards Peters bedroom.

"You think this might have something to do with the attack in New York?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Steve sighed, looking down the hallway and at Tony and Peter.

(IN PETER'S ROOM)

"Ok kiddo, climb into bed" Tony said as he led Peter over to the bed. Once they were at Peter's bed, Peter sat down and then laid on his side. Tony grabbed the blankets and covered half of Peter's body with it. He then kneeled in front of the bed and then caressed Peter's forehead.

"You ok now?" Tony asked, looking at Peter. Peter nodded.

"Ok, get some sleep. We've got training early in the morning and then you've got school" Tony said as he then stood up straight and began walking towards the door.

"Thank you, Dad" Peter said, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Tony turned around and looked at Peter. He felt surprised that Peter had called him "Dad". Tony then smiled before leaving the room and closing the door.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Peter woke up with a yawn. As he looked at his bedside table, he realised that he had left his light on all night. He pressed his hand on it and it then turned off. He then stood up from his bed and walked to his bathroom.

He turned on the light, grabbed a towel from the linen cupboard and then hung the towel over the shower glass. He then walked over to the sink and began trying to find his razor since he saw that he needed to shave.

But as he was trying to find it, he noticed that his nose was bleeding. Feeling a tiny bit worried, he grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on the sink and then he wiped the blood away.

He looked in the mirror again and saw that his nose had now stopped bleeding. Thinking nothing of it, he tossed the tissue into the rubbish bin and then walked over to the shower and started it.

Tony, who was out in the kitchen making some coffee, noticed the time and went to go and see if Peter was awake. As he walked down the hallway towards Peter's room, Steve walked out of the briefing room while rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Morning Rogers" Tony said.

"Morning. Is the kid up yet?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. I'm about to go and check" Tony said as he neared Peter's bedroom door. Once he was at the door, he opened it and as soon as he did, he noticed that the bathroom light was on in Peter's room and the shower was running.

He knew that Peter was awake, and he knew that he didn't have to say anything, so he left the room.

In the shower, Peter was scrubbing the shampoo out of his hair when he suddenly heard something. He flinched a little bit before lowering his hands from his head.

"Mr Stark?" Peter called out, waiting to hear an answer. Nothing. Peter waited for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders and continuing to wash the shampoo out of his hair. Once that was done, he washed his hair with conditioner and then washed it out and then he turned off the shower, grabbed the towel and stepped out of the shower.

He quickly dried himself with the towel and then got dressed into his exercise clothes. Once he had done that, he threw the wet towel into the washing basket and walked out into his room and then out of his room and down to the training room.

"Hey kiddo, sleep well?" Tony asked as Peter entered the training room.

"Yeah" Peter said, nodding his head as he walked over to Tony.

"So, today, we're just gonna do some classic training moves. I punch, you dodge, alright?" Tony said, looking at Peter. Peter nodded. Tony then began swinging punches at Peter and Peter dodged almost every single one of them.

"Peter" The voice suddenly spoke in Peter's head. He turned his head for a second and before he could dodge, Tony punched him right in the side of the head and Peter fell to the ground unconscious.

"Crap!" Tony exclaimed as he then quickly kneeled down and turned Peter onto his back. Tony then put the side of his head on Peter's chest to ensure that he was ok and luckily, Peter was ok.

After at least two hours, Peter then slowly came to and when he did, he looked at Tony and asked what had happened.

"You got distracted" Tony said as he then helped Peter to his feet.

"How long was I out?" Peter asked.

"Two hours" Tony replied.

"Wow, that must've been some punch" Peter said, sighing a little.

"You ok? You seem a little preoccupied at the moment" Tony then asked.

"I'm fine. Totally fine" Peter said with a smile.

"Ok well, go and get ready for school, ok?" Tony then said, patting Peter on the shoulder. Peter nodded and then went to go and get ready.

Once Peter was back at his room, he walked in, closed the door and got ready for school. All of a sudden, Peter's phone rings. Peter picks it up and sees that Ned is calling him.

"Hey Ned" Peter said, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey dude. How's life at the avengers building?" Ned asked.

"It's awesome" Peter said with a grin on his face.

"You need to tell me all about it when you get to school" Ned said.

"I will" Peter smiled.

"Ok, see you at school, dude" Ned said.

"Ok, bye" Peter said as he then hung up the phone and began to get changed.

Once Peter was changed, he walked out of his room and walked down to the kitchen to go and make his lunch. When he reached the kitchen, he was greeted by Steve Rogers.

"Hey Mr Rogers" Peter said with a smile as he grabbed a loaf of bread from the pantry and then some lettuce, cheese and ham from the fridge.

"Hey kid. Sleep ok?" Steve asked as he looked at Peter with a smile.

"Yeah" Peter said as he began making his lunch. Then Tony walked into the kitchen with his cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey kiddo" Tony smiled as he rustled Peter's hair.

"Hey Mr Stark" Peter smiled as he finished making his lunch.

"You ready to go?" Tony then asked.

"Almost. I've just gotta go back to my room to pack my bag" Peter said as he put his lunch into his lunch box and then walked out of the kitchen.

"How's the kid holding up after what happened to his aunt?" Steve asked.

"From what I can tell, he's doing ok, but I really don't know if he's gotten past it or not yet" Tony sighed, turning to look at Steve.

(PETER'S ROOM)

Peter walked into his room, walked over to his desk, grabbed his schoolbooks and his backpack and then shoved both his schoolbooks and his lunch into his lunch. He then looked down at his bedside table and noticed his web shooters. He then turned to look at his open closet and he noticed his Spider-Man suit.

He then grabbed both of them and shoved them into the bag and then he left the room.

"Good to go?" Tony asked. Peter turned his head to the left and saw Tony walking towards him.

"Yep" Peter smiled.

"Ok, let's go then" Tony smiled. Peter and Tony then walked down the rest of the hallway towards the front entrance. They both then walked out of the building and walked over to Tony's very expensive sports car.

"Peter" The voice suddenly echoed inside Peter's head. Peter stopped walking and looked around. Tony turned and saw Peter looking around.

"You ok, Peter?" Tony asked as he walked over to Peter.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine" Peter sighed as he then stopped walking around and made his way over to the passenger side of the car.

Tony and Peter then climbed into the car, Tony started the engine and then they left the avengers building and then made the two-hour drive to Queens.

As Tony drove, he looked at Peter and noticed that Peter was leaning his head against the window and he also had this expression that Tony could tell that something was up.

"Come on Peter. There's gotta be something going on with you. You've been looking distracted for the past twelve hours" Tony said as he then turned his attention back to the road.

"I'm fine, Mr Stark. Honestly. I'm fine" Peter said, looking at Tony.

"Kid. You're not fine. So, don't just sit there and lie to me, ok? There is something going on with you and I wanna know what it is that's bothering you" Tony said sternly.

"Fine. I haven't been sleeping well. And do you remember that voice I told you and the rest of the team about?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. That low raspy kinda voice that doesn't sound human" Tony replied, nodding.

"Well, I've been hearing him in my head, and it won't stop" Peter said.

"It's probably your mind trying to force you to relive the dream or something" Tony suggested. Peter looked at Tony.

"Look, I don't know what to say. I'm not sure how this is happening but after school, I'll get Bruce to do a brain scan on you, ok?" Tony said. Peter nodded.

"Mr Stark, when can I get a bike?" Peter suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Like, when can I get a motorcycle. Not like the one that Steve has because I don't really like the look of that one" Peter said.

"I have to agree with you there, kid. I'm not a huge fan of Steve's bike either. But uh…. yeah, I'm happy to get you a motor bike" Tony said, looking at Peter with a smile before looking back at the road. Peter smiled gleefully.

"Any specific colour?" Tony asked.

"Uh…. grey?" Peter replied. Tony nodded with an understanding expression.

"Ok, I'll get the motor bike for you while you're at school today and you can ride behind me on the way back to the avengers building after school" Tony smiled.

"Thank you, Mr Stark" Peter said I'm with a very happy expression.

"You're welcome, kid" Tony said as he then rustled his hand through Peter's hair to which Peter laughed at.

After two hours, they finally arrived in Queens. It then took them at least fifteen minutes to get to the school and once they arrived at the school, Tony told Peter that he would meet him in the school parking lot after school. Peter then got out of the car and when he did, he saw a bunch of students look at him and then at the car.

As Peter walked towards the front entrance of the school, because of his heightened hearing, he could hear a few students talking about him.

"He knows Tony Stark?" One student asked another.

"Yeah. There's a rumour going around that his aunt was killed during the alien attack in New York" The other student said.

(FLASHBACK)

Peter stood with the avengers, getting ready to fight more of the chituari when all of a sudden, his senses went off like crazy. He ended up falling down onto one knee while holding his head in pain.

"Kid? You ok?" Steve asked.

"No. Somethings wrong" Peter said as he then rushed away.

"Tony-" Steve said before being cut off by Tony.

"Yeah, I'll follow him" Tony said as he flew into the sky and went in the same direction that Peter had gone.

As Peter swung through the destroyed streets that were also filled with massive bits of rubble and destroyed cars, he tried to find out who was in trouble. It took him a while until he finally found where the feeling was coming from. The apartment that him and his aunt live in.

"May" Peter said to himself, thinking that May was in some kind of danger and hoping to god that she wasn't hurt.

He let go of the web string and then leaped onto the wall of the apartment building. He then wall crawled around to his bedroom window and because he didn't have enough time to just open the window, he kicked it, breaking the glass. He then climbed into his bedroom, which was a mess and then he rushed out of his room.

"May!? May are you ok!?" Peter called out in a worried tone as tears slowly began to well up in his eyes.

When he walked into the living room, which was almost filled with bits of rubble, he saw one of the chituari holding May in the air by the neck.

"May" Peter said, looking at her with a bit of relief.

"Peter, help me" May choked out as she looked at her nephew. The chituari then roared at Peter before grabbing its large space blade and impaling May with it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Peter screamed as he then vaulted over a bit of rubble and killed the chituari using electric webs from his suit. Once the chituari was down, Peter caught May in his arms. He then fell to his knees and sat May up against a wall.

"May, please! You've gotta stay awake, ok? Please don't leave me! I can't lose you like I lost Uncle Ben" Peter sobbed as he held May's hand with one hand and pressed the other hand on May's wound. May winced before looking at her nephew and putting a bloody hand onto the side of his dirty, bruised and injured face.

"I'm s-so proud of y-y-you, Peter. You've g-g-grown into a handsome young man and I can never ask for a b-b-better nephew like you. I l-l-love you my sweet darling boy" May stammered as she choked on the blood that was pouring from her mouth.

Tony arrived at the apartment building and when he entered the living room of May and Peter's apartment, he was so shocked at what he was seeing. He didn't know how to react.

May then slowly went limp and her hand left Peter's cheek and hit the floor. Peter just stared at his aunt in shock, he didn't know how to react just yet but once it fully sunk in, he pulled May towards his chest and began screaming and crying.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOOO!" Peter screamed while rocking back and forth with May in his arms.

Tony slowly began walking over to Peter and then he got down onto his hands and knees and then put a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter then looked at Tony, his face saturated with tears and then he looked back down at his aunts face and continued to sob.

(CURRENT TIME)

"Peter" Ned's voice spoke. Peter didn't answer. Ned said Peter's name again to which Peter noticed this time.

"Hey dude, you ok? You look a little distracted by something. Is everything ok?" Ned asked as he put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something" Peter sighed as both Ned and Peter walked through the doors of the school and headed down the hallway to their lockers.

"Your aunt?" Ned asked. Peter just looked at Ned in shock.

"How'd you know?" Peter asked.

"You always have that look when you think about her" Ned said as they both approached their lockers.

"Oh ok" Peter said as he unlocked his locker and then shoved his bag into the locker.

"So, how's living with the avengers going?" Ned then asked quietly.

"It's ok. I've been doing a lot of training with them and also, I've been doing a lot of SHIELD missions" Peter said quietly as he grabbed out his books from his locker.

"Wow! That is so cool, Peter! I'm really jealous" Ned said as he grabbed his books and then closed his locker. Peter then closed his locked as well.

"Well, maybe when I ask Mr Stark and if he says yes, I'll invite you, MJ and a lot of other people to the party" Peter said, looking at Ned with a smile on his face.

"That would be so cool!" Ned said, looking at Peter who was now looking down the hallway.

Ned then looked down the hallway and realised that Peter was looking at MJ, who was looking back at him. MJ then smiled before rushing towards Peter and Ned. Peter then caught MJ in his arms and they both hugged and kissed.

"Hey Peter" MJ smiled as she then looked at Peter.

"Hey" Peter smiled before kissing MJ again on the lips.

"Hey MJ" Ned said with a smile.

"Hey Ned" MJ smiled as she looked at him.

"So, what were you guys talking about. I saw you two talking before so" MJ said. Peter and Ned looked at each other before looking back at MJ.

"We were just talking about having my birthday at the avengers building and how I'm gonna invite you guys and a lot of other kids from school if Mr Stark says yes" Peter explained as the three of them then walked down the hall towards their English and economics class.

"That sounds cool. I hope Tony Stark says yes" MJ smiled.

"So, what do you want for your birthday anyway?" Ned asked Peter.

"Uh…. I don't actually know. I haven't really thought about it that much" Peter sighed, looking at MJ and Ned who were both looking at him.

"Well, your birthday's not until next Saturday so, you've got plenty of time to think about it" Ned smiled. Peter smiled back. They both then did their handshake and then they walked into the classroom and went to their desks.

As soon as Ned, Peter and MJ sat down, the bell rang and then their teacher, Mr Harris walked in.

"Hello class. I hope you've all had a good weekend and I hope that you've all finished your homework I gave to you and let you have two weeks to finish it" Mr Harris said as he placed his briefcase down on his desk and then sat down.

Everyone then grabbed out their homework from their books and so did MJ, Ned and Peter.

"Ok, before we start the class, I would like a student to come up to the front of the class and read chapter twenty-six of the English history textbook" Mr Harris said. Not many people put up their hands though because they didn't feel like reading.

"How about…. you, Mr Parker" Mr Harris said as he looked at Peter. Peter then put his hand down, grabbed his textbook from his desk and then got up and walked to the front of the class.

He then sat the book on the lectern and then opened it to chapter twenty-six. As he was about to start reading, he noticed that the words were jumbled. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things, but the words still remained jumbled.

"Mr Parker? Is everything ok?" Mr Harris asked Peter as he looked at him with a little bit of concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I just…...I'm having a little bit of trouble getting my eyes to focus" Peter said as he slowly began to feel a panic attack coming. He began to hear his own heartbeat beginning to increase and he could feel little bits of sweat slowly begin to trickle down his forehead. Then without warning, he collapsed.

"Oh my god!" Mr Harris said as he quickly got up and rushed over to Peter. Several students got up, including MJ and Ned, who were super worried about Peter. They both then pushed past the crowd of students and then kneeled down beside Peter.

"Someone please go and get the nurse!" Mr Harris then said. Then one student rushed out of the classroom. MJ placed the back of her hand on Peter's forehead and felt it.

"He's cold. Like really cold" MJ said as she looked at Ned and Mr Harris.

Then about five minutes later, the student that had rushed out earlier, came back with the school nurse. The school nurse then got onto her knees and examined Peter.

"Ok. I need two people to help me get him to my office" The nurse then said, looking at everyone. MJ and Ned immediately said that they would help. MJ and Ned then picked up Peter and held his arms over their shoulders and then they followed the nurse out of the classroom and to the nurse's office.

Once they were at the nurse's office, the nurse told Ned and MJ to lay Peter down onto the bed. She then grabbed her medical torch and then checked Peter's pupils.

"His pupils are slightly dilated" The nurse said as she then checked Peter's pulse.

"Pulse is a little low but not dangerously low" The nurse said. She then walked over to her desk and looked through some files.

"Has Peter complained of being sick today or something?" The nurse asked.

"No, not at all. He seemed perfectly fine when he came to school. But he also looked a little distracted" Ned said to the nurse.

"Distracted how?" The nurse asked.

"I think it was mainly to do with the attack in New York. One of the aliens killed his aunt that day so ever since then, he hasn't been the same person he was before" Ned said. The nurse sighed sadly.

*MOAN*

Ned and MJ turned around and the nurse looked forwards and they all noticed that Peter was coming to.

"Hey Peter" MJ said as she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Ugh…. what happened?" Peter asked as he sat up and looked at MJ, Ned and the nurse.

"You passed out in class" Ned said with a worried expression.

"Have you been feeling sick at all? That may probably have contributed to the cause of the blackout" The nurse said.

"No. I haven't been sick at all" Peter said shaking his head as he then got off the bed.

"Woah, woah, woah. I need you to stay on the bed, ok? You passed out earlier and we can't be sure that you'll not pass out again" The nurse said, getting up from her desk and walking over to Peter.

"No, I'm fine. I'm feeling absolutely normal" Peter said to the nurse.

"That's what all the kids say when they come in here" The nurse said.

"I don't feel sick at all. I just wanna get back to class, ok" Peter said to the nurse.

"Ok but remember to drink some water ok. I don't want you passing out again" The nurse said.

"Ok" Peter replied. Then Peter thanked the nurse and then Ned, MJ and Peter left the nurses office and headed back to their class.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Ned, MJ and Peter sat together at lunch and talked about the avengers, they went to their biology class and then after that, gym class and then the bell for the end of school rang.

"So, I'll ask Tony tonight if it's ok to have you guys at the avengers building" Peter said to MJ and Ned as they all walked to their lockers to put away their books and grab their bags.

"Cool. I really hope he says yes" Ned said as MJ, Peter and Ned approached their lockers.

"I hope so too" Peter said as he put his books away and grabbed his bag. Then once the three of them grabbed their bags from their lockers, they shut their lockers and then made their way to the parking lot outside.

Once they were outside, they immediately spotted Tony waiting by his car with Peter's motor bike. Peter smiled before running over. MJ and Ned followed after him.

"What do you think kid?" Tony asked as he looked at the bike and then back at Peter.

"It's…...awesome! Thank you, Mr Stark," Peter smiled. Tony smiled back. He then opened the door of his car and grabbed out Peter's bike helmet and bike jacket and then handed them to Peter.

"Mr Stark, I was wondering…. since my birthday is next Saturday, can I invite a bunch of people from school over to the avengers building?" Peter said to Tony. Tony looked at Peter and then at MJ and Ned and then back at Peter.

"Yeah. Yeah that should be perfectly fine. I'll get Friday to send an anonymous text to the kids at school and give them the address and I'll also make sure that the security system will let everyone in" Tony said.

Peter then turned to MJ and Ned and they all smiled happily.

"Ok, well, I'd better get back to the avengers building with Mr Stark. See you guys later?" Peter asked. MJ then grabbed Peter's shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

"Love you" MJ then said with a smile. Peter smiled back at her.

"I love you too, Michelle" Peter smiled. Peter then walked over to Ned. They both hugged and then did their handshake.

"See you later, dude" Ned said with a smile. Peter smiled back. Peter then put on his bike jacket, his helmet and then he climbed onto his bike. Tony then walked back around to the drivers side of his car and then he climbed in.

Ned and MJ then stood back and then both Tony and Peter drove off.

As they drove, Tony talked to Peter through the helmet speakers.

"I've also got Friday hooked up into the bike and also your helmet. So, if you need to go somewhere, just tell her the location and she give the exact route that you need to go" Tony said.

"Thanks Mr Stark" Peter said with a smile.

"You're welcome, kiddo" Tony said back.

Then all of a sudden, a flash of the person from Peter's nightmare flashed in his eyes and he lost control and ended up sliding off the road and hitting the side of the bike on the tree. The impact sent Peter flying off it and Peter fell down into a ditch, hitting several tree branches on the way.

"KID!" Tony yelled as he slammed on the breaks and then leaped out of his car and rushed over to Peter. Tony slid down carefully into the ditch, grabbed Peter and pulled him out of the ditch and then laid him on the grass.

He quickly then took off Peter's helmet and that's when he saw blood trickling from both Peter's nose and mouth. There was also blood coming from a cut on the side of Peter's head.

He checked Peter's pulse and freaked out when he couldn't find one. He then quickly took the bike jacket off of Peter and then began doing CPR.

"Come on kid. Please don't give up. Just breathe for me" Tony said as he helplessly tried to do CPR on Peter. He then looked down at his chest and noticed the arc reactor for his nano tech suit. He then pressed it and his iron man suit assembled onto his body.

"Friday, give me the location of the nearest hospital" Tony as he then picked up Peter and flew as fast as he could.

"The nearest hospital is Upstate General Hospital. From your current location, it will take you five minutes to get there" Friday said.

"Ok, thank you, Friday" Tony said.

"Friday, read vitals" Tony then said.

"Life functions critical" Friday said.

"Shit!" Tony cursed as he then flew faster to the hospital.

Once he was at the hospital, he rushed into the emergency entrance and then laid Peter down on the nearest gurney.

"HELP! MY KID HAS BEEN IN AN ACCIDENT!" Tony yelled out as nurses and doctors came running over.

They then assessed Peter's injuries before wheeling him down towards the operating room.

"What happened?" One doctor asked Tony.

"Him and I were driving back to the avengers building when Peter lost control of his motor bike and crashed into a tree" Tony explained. Another doctor checked Peter's eyes to see if his pupils were dilated or not.

"His pupils are dilated. He's going into shock" The doctor said. Then suddenly, Peter began seizing.

"Hold him down! When we get to the operating room, give him a dose of biodiazapine and then begin operating on him immediately" The doctor then said.

A nurse then pushed Tony back, forcing him to stop following the doctors and nurses.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Tony asked as tears slowly began to fall down his face.

"We won't know until we open him up, ok but you need to stay out here and try and contact any family members" The nurse said as she then rushed off. Tony tried to tell her that he was his only guardian but by the time he tried to tell her, she had gotten out of earshot.

Tony then walked back to the waiting room and then collapsed in one of the chairs. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they were shaking. He also noticed that his breathing was feeling a bit strained. He was having an anxiety attack.

He then grabbed out his earpiece and put it in his ear.

"Friday, call Steve" Tony said.

"Calling Steve Rogers" Friday said.

"Tony? Where are you?" Steve's voice asked.

"I'm at the Upstate General hospital. Look, I need you and Clint to go and pick up my car and Peter's motor bike and bring them back to the avengers building and then you need to come to the hospital" Tony said, trying to breathe slowly so that his panic attack would stop.

"Why? What happened?" Steve asked.

"Peter lost control of his bike and crashed into a tree" Tony said to Steve.

"Oh my god! Clint and I will bring back your car and Peter's motor bike to the avengers building and then I'll be down at the hospital as fast as I can" Steve said.

"Ok, thanks Steve" Tony said as he then told Friday to end the call.

"Call ended" Friday said.

"Mr Iron Man?" A small voice then said. Tony looked to the left and saw a small boy, looking no more then the age of five, wearing an iron man costume and holding a picture of Tony in one hand and a sharpie in the other.

Tony automatically knew that the child was asking if Tony could sign the photo, so Tony carefully grabbed the sharpie and then signed the photo with a little message and his signature.

"Remember to stay awesome! From your favourite superhero and best friend, Tony Stark AKA Iron Man" Tony wrote. The small boy then smiled at Tony before giving Tony a hug. Suddenly the panic attack was gone. The boy then stopped hugging Tony and then rushed back to his mother and showed her the signed photo. A hug was all Tony needed to calm himself down with.

After almost an hour, Steve came through the hospital doors. Tony looked at the entrance and when he saw Steve, he got up and rushed over to him and they gave each other a bro hug.

"Any news on Peter?" Steve asked as they both then walked back to where Tony was sitting.

"No, not yet" Tony sighed as they both then sat down. Then suddenly, a doctor walked out and walked over to Tony and Steve. They both then stood up.

"Is Peter ok?" Tony asked.

"He's fine. He's awake at the moment but he's in a lot of pain. We're currently giving him a heavy dose of morphine for the pain but other than that, he'll be ok to go home after a few days" The doctor said.

"What about the injuries from the accident?" Steve asked.

"I was actually going to tell you two about that. Peter's healing abilities are off the charts. We've never seen anyone heal that fast" The doctor said as he then walked Tony and Steve down the hall towards Peter's room.

"Well, there is something that we need to tell you but you have to keep it a secret" Tony said. Steve looked at Tony, knowing what Tony was going to tell the doctor.

"Peter is Spider-Man" Tony whispered. The doctor just stared at Tony and at Steve in shock.

They all then arrived at Peter's hospital room.

"That explains the rapid healing" The doctor then said in a shocked tone.

"Ok, when you go in, try to be careful if you're giving him a hug or something. The major injuries are still healing, just not as fast as the others" The doctor said as he then opened the door. Tony and Steve then walked in and walked o over to Peter's bed.

"Hey" Peter said weakly.

"Hey kiddo, you scared the hell out of us today. Everything ok?" Tony asked as both him and Steve sat down.

"I don't know. I just lost control of the bike. When I was riding it, I was fine but almost as soon as we arrived at the avengers building, an image of the person from my dream flashed in my eyes and then the next thing I know, I'm in the hospital" Peter explained.

"Well, at least you're alive. That's the good thing" Steve said with a smile. Peter smiled back.

Then suddenly, Ned and Michelle walked in.

"Hey guys" Peter smiled.

"Hey dude, we heard what happened, are you ok?" Ned asked as him and Michelle walked over to Peter and sat down.

"Well, I am in one piece" Peter smiled. Tony, Steve, Ned and Michelle began to laugh and so did Peter.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Peter" The voice echoed. Peter sat up in his bed but when he did, he realised that he wasn't feeling any pain. He looked around and noticed that he was in a dream.

"Wake up, Peter! Wake up!" Peter told himself as he tried everything he could to wake himself up.

The door to the room suddenly opened and in came the person from Peter's dream.

"No, no, leave me alone!" Peter shouted as he covered his ears and closed his eyes.

"LET ME IN!" The person shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of Peter and grabbed onto his wrists, trying to get Peter to open his eyes.

(REALITY)

Peter woke up suddenly and began screaming, waking Steve, Ned, Michelle and Tony up. Tony rushed over to Peter, sat on the bed and held Peter as he continued to scream and cry. A nurse soon came in.

"What happened?" The nurse asked as she rushed over to Peter.

"He had a nightmare" Tony said as he tried to calm down Peter.

Then slowly, Peter began to stop screaming. Tony began brushing his fingers through Peter's messy hair in order to calm him down completely.

(LATER)

Peter sat on his hospital bed, staring down at his blankets while Steve, Tony, Ned and Michelle looked at him worryingly.

"You wanna us what happened in the dream?" Tony asked. Peter nodded slowly. He then looked up at Steve, Tony, Michelle and Ned.

"The dream was different this time. I was in this room and then the person came in and he shouted at me" Peter said as he then looked back down at the blankets.

"What did he say?" Steve asked.

"Let me in" Peter said, looking up at Steve.

(A FEW DAYS LATER)

Peter was finally able to leave the hospital. Tony and Steve were out signing the forms in order to have Peter discharged from the hospital and Peter was currently getting dressed in the bathroom. Ned and Michelle were waiting in the hospital room for Peter and as they waited, they asked Peter a series of questions to which Peter answered.

Once Peter had finished getting dressed, he walked out of the bathroom and then sat down on the bed.

"Still ok for the party?" Ned asked.

"Yes Ned. I already told you, I'm perfectly fine. All my wounds have completely healed. The party will still go on" Peter said, chuckling a little bit.

"Peter, with the people that don't know your secret that are coming to the party, how are you gonna make sure that they don't find out that you're an avenger?" Michelle asked.

"I'll just have Friday make sure that any equipment rooms and the suit room are only available to us three and the avengers" Peter said. Then suddenly, Tony and Steve walked into the room.

"Ok, so all the forms have been signed and it looks like you good to leave the hospital" Tony said, smiling.

"How are we getting back to the avengers building?" Peter asked.

"Steve drove one of my other cars here so we can go in that car" Tony said.

"What about my bike?" Peter asked.

"I'll have that fixed" Tony said.

"Ok" Peter replied.

"Well, we'd better get going. My mom said that she would be picking up both me and Ned" Michelle said. Peter then nodded before pulling Michelle towards himself and then doing a dip kiss. Once they had kissed, they hugged and then Ned and Peter did their handshake and then Peter watched as Ned and Michelle both left the room.

"So, uh…how long have you and Michelle been dating?" Tony suddenly asked Peter. Peter looked at Tony in a kind of shocked expression.

"Uh….we've been dating for about three years now" Peter then said.

"Wow" Tony said, nodding his head slowly.

"Ok, let's go" Steve said with a bit of a smile.

(LATER ON AT THE AVENGERS BUILDING)

Peter walked into his room and flopped down onto the bed, feeling absolutely exhausted. Peter then slowly sat up again and then grabbed his phone and began planning his party.

(IN THE BRIEFING ROOM)

"Hey, where's Peter?" Clint asked Steve and Tony as the two men entered the room.

"He's in his room resting. He's had a rough few days at the hospital" Tony said as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"I bet. I'm just glad that he's actually ok. That kind of bike accident, people just don't walk away from that that easily" Natasha said, looking at everyone.

"Bruce, there's something I forgot to ask you" Tony then said as he turned his attention to Bruce, who was currently eating Shawarma.

"Yeah?" Bruce asked in a mouthful of food as he looked up at Tony.

"Do you think you can do a brain scan on Peter? I'm just wondering because these vivid nightmares he's having are now coming during the day" Tony said.

"Yeah. I'll go to the med bay and get everything ready now" Bruce said as he got up and walked out of the briefing room.

"I'll go and get Peter" Tony said as he then left the room as well.

(IN PETER'S ROOM)

Right! The plans were done. He had written down a few reminders to block off any rooms he or the avengers didn't want anyone going into and he had also written all the drinks and food he needed for the party.

Peter's bedroom door then slid open and in came Tony. Peter looked at his mentor before placing his phone down and standing up.

"Bruce is gonna do a brain scan on you if that's ok?" Tony said to Peter. Peter nodded.

"These nightmares are getting a lot worse and I just wanna figure out what is causing them" Peter sighed.

"Me too" Tony replied with a sigh. Tony and Peter then left Peter's bedroom and headed down the hall and around the corner to the med bay.

Once they had arrived at the med bay, Tony unlocked the door and then Peter and Tony walked in.

"Hey kid" Bruce said with a smile as he looked up and saw Tony and Peter walk towards him.

"Hey Bruce" Peter smiled.

"Ok, before we begin, you'll need to get into a hospital gown and then I want you to lie down on the MRI bed and then we can begin the scan, ok?" Bruce said to Peter as he grabbed a hospital gown from one of the cabinets and handed over to Peter. Peter then walked to the med bay bathroom, closed the door behind him and then began to get changed.

(IN THE MED BAY)

"How's school going for the kid?" Bruce asked.

"As far as I know, everything's fine. He hasn't had any trouble at school" Tony said, looking at Bruce. Peter then came out of the bathroom about five minutes later.

"Ready to go?" Bruce asked. Peter nodded and then he climbed onto the MRI bed. Tony then walked over to him and put his hands on Peter's shoulders. Peter looked up at his mentor with a curious look.

"We'll be in the other room, ok? There's nothing to be scared about" Tony said with a smile. Peter nodded and smiled before hugging Tony. Tony hugged Peter back and then kissed him on the forehead. Tony then grabbed Peter's belongings from the MRI bed and then he and Bruce walked out of the little room and back into the main part of the med bay.

"Ok Peter. Now the sounds you will hear will be a sort of a clanking noise so don't worry ok? And try not to move. Not even a little bit" Bruce said through the speakers. Bruce then began the scan.

At first, Peter didn't mind the sound of the MRI machine but the more he ignored it, the louder it seemed to get. He then clenched his eyes shut to try and block the nose out of his head. Then suddenly, the sound stopped. Peter opened his eyes and when he did, he realised that the MRI machine had stopped. The bed moved forward and then in came Tony and Bruce.

"You fell asleep on us" Bruce said, chuckling a little.

"I wasn't asleep" Peter said in a shocked tone while shaking his head, disagreeing with Bruce.

"Yeah, you were actually sleep, kid. You were asleep for at least an hour" Tony said. Peter began breathing heavily before looking back at the MRI. He then began trying to pinch himself and hit himself because in his opinion, he honestly thought he was awake.

"It's just another dream. I can wake up from this! I can wake up!" Peter said. Tony grabbed Peter's wrists and tried to tell him that he wasn't dreaming. He was in fact awake.

Once Peter had finally been convinced, he went to get changed and after he had gotten changed, he immediately left the room and headed back to his room. Tony tried to catch up with Peter but as soon as he thought he had, Peter walked into his room and shut the door and then locked it.

"Peter" Tony said. He tried to form more words together but he couldn't so he just slowly walked off.

"Tony" Bruce said as he walked towards Tony.

"Do you have his results?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look good" Bruce said as he then handed Tony the tablet that was in his hand. Tony looked at Peter's brain scans and then up at Bruce.

"What is this?" Tony asked as he looked back down at the scans.

"The red parts on the scan are signs of frontotemporal dementia. It mostly affects adults but it's rare for teenagers to suffer from it" Bruce said. Tony looked up at Bruce in shock.

"How long does he have?" Tony asked. Bruce didn't answer.

"Bruce! How long does the kid have?" Tony asked a frustratingly worried tone.

"I don't know, Tony. From the looks of these scans, it may look like he has at least a week" Bruce said.

"A week? His birthday is on Saturday and I wanna make sure that he doesn't miss that" Tony said.

"If Peter takes the right antibiotics, I'm pretty sure that he'll still be able to celebrate his birthday" Bruce said, looking at Tony, trying to give him some kind of hope.

"I can't lose Peter as well. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love him more than anything and he's like a son to me. So please, do whatever you can to save him. Ok?" Tony said as he then walked off. Bruce watched and sighed as Tony walked down the hall towards the front door.

(PETER'S ROOM)

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Peter was sitting on the other side of his door and he had heard the whole thing. He tried to process the fact that he had something that would eventually kill him, but he found it hard to cope with.

Days since Peter had found out that he had frontotemporal dementia passed and finally today, was Peter's birthday. It's currently five in the morning and Tony and the rest of the avengers were decorating the briefing room for Peter's party.

"Got the food ready you two?" Tony asked Vision and Wanda.

"Almost finished the icing on both cakes" Wanda said as she looked at Tony and then at Vision, who was finishing up the icing on Peter's cake that he would be having with the avengers. Wanda then continued finishing the icing on the cake that Peter would have with everyone he was inviting.

"Who's gonna wake Peter up?" Steve asked.

"I'll go and wake him up" Tony then said as he left the briefing room. Tony then walked down the hall and made his way to Peter's bedroom. Once he was at Peter's room, he opened the door and was immediately met by darkness. The only light in the room was the light from the hallway.

Tony then walked quietly over to Peter's bed and kneeled down and put his hand on the teens shoulder. Peter moaned a little as he slowly began to open his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Peter" Tony said with a smile as he looked at Peter's tired face.

"Thank you, Mr Stark" Peter smiled as he then sat up and began rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

Tony then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box that was wrapped in wrapping paper. He then handed to Peter. Peter then sat up and began opening his birthday present. A massive smile then appeared on his face. Tony had gotten Peter an iPhone 11 pro for his birthday.

"Thank you, Mr Stark" Peter said as he then hugged Tony.

"You're welcome, kid" Tony smiled as he hugged Peter back.

Peter then threw the blankets off his legs and then stood up. He walked over to his dresser, grabbed his dressing gown and then both him and Tony left the room and headed down the hall towards the briefing room.

As soon as both Peter and Tony entered the briefing room, all of the avengers shouted happy birthday. Peter jumped a few inches in the air because of how sudden the "happy birthday" was. A smile then appeared on the teens face and then, the morning party started.

Peter opened many presents from everyone on the team, including Friday and Happy. They all ate cake and danced to a bunch of music and even though they were all adults, they did play around. And what I mean by that is that they played tag together, hit the piñata and hide and go seek.

After celebrating for hours, Steve, Thor, Wanda and Natasha began clearing out the training room so that Peter could have his party there later on. Tony on the other hand was out with Peter, shopping in New York for anything that Peter wanted.

"How's the lights going, Thor?" Steve asked as he looked at Thor. Thor then raised his hand in the air and then sparks of electricity shot from his fingers and into all the disco lights, making them glow brightly.

"Spectacular" Thor said with a smile.

"Great" Steve smiled. He then walked over to Natasha and Wanda, who were putting up the decorations.

"How are you guys doing?" Steve asked.

"Good, we're almost done" Natasha said as she looked down at Steve and smiled.

(LATER)

Peter and Tony arrived back at the avengers building at around about 6:30pm and Peter's party was starting at 7:30pm. As Peter and Tony climbed out of the car, Peter's phone began to buzz. Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that Ned had sent him a message and also Michelle had sent him a message. And something that would surprise Peter, Flash sent a message as well.

EUGENE "FLASH" THOMPSON – This better not be a prank, loser. This better be a lit party!

Yeah. It will be a lit party, Flash! It will be the best party in the whole wide world.

NED LEEDS – Hey dude, sooooooo excited to see you at the party! It is going to be awwwweeesssoooommmmeee!

MICHELLE "MJ" JONES – Hey Peter, cannot wait to see you at the party. Hope you've had a good birthday so far! I love you 3

Peter texted back "I love you too, MJ. I love you more than ever!"

"Everything good over there?" Tony asked as he closed the driver's side door.

"Yeah. I just got a few messages from some of my friends that are coming to the party" Peter smiled as he then shoved his phone back in his pocket and walked over to the boot of the car with Tony. Tony then unlocked the boot and then Peter grabbed out his things that he had bought while he was out with Tony. Once all of his things were out of the boot, Tony closed it and then the two walked inside the avengers building.

"I'll be down at the training room" Tony said as he walked off.

"Ok" Peter replied as he then walked to his room. After entering his room and closing the door behind him, he placed all of his things on his bed and then grabbed out the outfit that he was wearing for his party. It was a light silver button up shirt that was missing a few buttons at the top and some black jeans. He then walked over to his closet, opened it and pulled out a pair of black suit shoes. They belonged to Peter's uncle and they were one of the only things that Peter had left of his uncle. The thing that used to belong to his uncle was a Yankees baseball from 1979.

That baseball was the one thing that Uncle Ben called his "Prized possession". He would talk about how he had caught that ball in the game. He'd talk about how jealous his younger brother; Richard was when Ben caught the ball. He'd also tell Peter all these amazing things about how he met May and how Peter's father met Mary.

Peter enjoyed listening to all the stories that Uncle Ben told him but it all suddenly stopped on one rainy night in October of 2015.

(FLASHBACK)

Peter was in his bedroom, currently testing out his new abilities that he had got the day before when he was on a field trip to Oscorp with Ned, Michelle and the rest of his science class. As Peter walked around the roof of his room, he heard glass shattering, which made him fall from the roof and hit the ground with a bit of a thud.

"OW!" Peter said, wincing as he then got up and rubbed his head and his arms, since they were the two things that were currently hurting from the fall.

"May!? Ben!?" Peter called as he walked cautiously to his bedroom door. He reached for it with nervous hands and then he slowly twisted the handle.

More noises occurred afterwards, including Ben's voice saying "Look, you don't have to do this, ok?". Peter was now growing more concerned. Who was Uncle Ben talking to?

Peter opened his door slowly and walked out into the hallway. Then suddenly, he heard a gun cocking. There was an intruder and Peter needed to protect Ben and May. He rushed out to the living room but as he did, a gunshot went off and Peter had just entered the room when his Uncle suddenly hit the floor.

"NO!" Peter yelled as he suddenly rushed at the intruder that had just shot Ben.

"Peter! NO!" May shouted as she watched her nephew risk his life.

The intruder fired several shots at Peter and luckily all of them missed. Peter then disarmed the man by grabbing him by the wrist and breaking it. The intruder screamed in pain, but the scream was cut off when Peter knocked the intruder to his knees and then punched him on the side of the head, rendering him unconscious. Once the intruder was down, Peter looked down at his hands, feeling a little freaked out, but not overly. He then looked down to the left and saw Uncle Ben bleeding out on the floor with May trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

Peter looked at the intruder and then back at Uncle Ben and then began to think that all of this was his fault. That if he hadn't intervened, then the intruder would've just gotten away with a few stolen items. Peter then fell to his knees and sat by his uncles' side. Uncle Ben looked at Peter with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Ben! I'm so sorry!" Peter sobbed as he held his uncle's bloody hand.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Peter. In fact, what you did was heroic. You did everything you could to protect your aunt and I" Uncle Ben told Peter.

"But you got shot" Peter sobbed.

"I know, but that's not your fault" Uncle Ben said as his breathing became more strained. May then got up, rushed over to the kitchen phone and dialled 911.

"Peter, I need you to remember something" Uncle Ben said to Peter, who was looking over at May. Peter then looked down at his uncle.

"Remember, that with great power comes great responsibility" Uncle Ben said. Peter didn't know what else to say. Uncle Ben smiled at Peter one last time before closing his eyes and going limp. Peter immediately let go of his uncle's hand and looked at his uncles now peaceful face.

"Uncle Ben!? UNCLE BEN!" Peter said as he sobbed. He then rested his head on Ben's chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

(CURRENT TIME)

"Kid?" Clint's voice suddenly spoke. Peter flinched a bit before looking up at Clint, who was standing in front of him with a concerned look.

"Hey" Peter sighed as he then got up from his bed and then walked over to his desk.

"Hey, are you ok?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about my uncle" Peter said as he then looked at Clint.

"How are you holding up about that?" Clint asked as he watched Peter sit down at his desk.

"I guess I'm holding up ok" Peter said, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to about family type stuff, you can come and talk to me" Clint said with a smile. Peter smiled back.

"Thanks Clint" Peter said.

"You're very welcome" Clint replied as he then rustled Peter's hair. Peter smiled before playfully pushing Clint's hand away.

"You'd better get ready then. Everyone's coming in half an hour" Clint then said. Peter suddenly looked at the time on his phone. Holy crap! He's not even ready yet! 

Clint then walked out of Peter's room and once the door was shut, Peter began to get changed.

(DOWN AT THE TRAINING ROOM)

Everything was now set up. The lights had all been set up, the decorations had been set up, the drinks had been placed on the tables and the DJ was getting a playlist organised with Tony.

Peter then walked out of his room. He was dressed in his outfit and he was feeling super nervous about the party.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He grabbed it out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a notification from Friday saying that there was someone at the front entrance. Peter opened the LIVE footage and saw that MJ and Ned had arrived. He then pressed the "OPEN GATE" button and then he watched as the gate opened for MJ and Ned.

He then ran as fast as he could to the front door. He couldn't contain his excitement any longer!

As soon as he approached the door, he opened it and rushed out to Ned and MJ, who were still walking down the path. Peter then grabbed MJ and held her in his arms and then kissed her. Michelle yelped a little when Peter pulled her into his arms.

"Hey" Michelle smiled as she then looked at Peter.

"Hey" Peter smiled back. Michelle then grabbed Peter's present from her purse and then gave it to Peter. Peter then opened it and saw that it was a $100 gift card to Barnes and Noble. Peter smiled happily before thanking Michelle and then hugging her. Next was Ned's present.

Peter and Ned did their handshake first and then Ned handed Peter his present. Peter opened it and saw that it was the new MacBook pro. He then looked back up at Ned and smiled before giving him a hug and thanking him.

"Should we get inside?" Michelle asked. Ned and Peter both nodded and then the three of them walked down the path towards the front entrance of the avengers building.

Once they were inside, Peter led them down the hall towards the training room.

"Hello you three" Natasha's voice suddenly spoke.

"Hi Natasha" Peter replied with a smile. Michelle and Ned looked at her in shock. Aside from Tony, they had never met any of the other avengers in person.

"Peter, just letting you know, all of the snacks and drinks have been made and they're currently sitting in the training room" Natasha said.

"Ok, thank you" Peter said with a smile. Natasha smiled back.

"You're very welcome" Natasha said with a smile as she then walked off. Peter then looked at Michelle and Ned, who were still in shock.

"Dude, that's Black Widow!" Ned said in a shocked and happy tone.

"I know, I work with her" Peter smiled.

"I just still can't believe that you're an avenger. That is so amazing!" Michelle said with a smile.

"Well, believe me, it took a lot of effort to become an avenger" Peter smiled.

"What did you have to do to become an avenger?" Ned asked.

"it's a long story, Ned. I'll have to explain it to you both once all of this is over" Peter said.

Then Peter's phone buzzed again. He pulled it out of his pocket and then pulled up the LIVE footage of the front gate of his phone.

"What is it?" Ned asked.

"Everyone else is here" Peter said as he looked at Ned and Michelle before looking back down at his phone.

(LATER)

Everyone was dancing to the loud music in the training room. Many of the kids that had come along were getting drunk. Which the person to blame for that was Flash. Who had decided to bring along alcohol.

Peter and Michelle were dancing together and kissing at the same time while Ned was dancing with Betty.

"I can't believe Peter knows the avengers" Betty said loudly to Ned.

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing" Ned said as he danced.

"Wait, does he know Spider-Man?" Betty then asked.

"You can say that" Ned said to Betty as he then looked over at Peter, who was kissing Michelle.

Michelle and Peter then decided to get away from the party and go somewhere quiet.

"Where are you taking me?" Michelle asked as she giggled.

"Somewhere where we can be alone for five minutes" Peter said as he giggled back.

Peter then walked up to the armoury room and opened it with his fingerprint. Michelle and Peter then walked in and as they entered the armoury, Peter shut the door and then they both started kissing again.

After they had kissed, Michelle looked around the room, looking at all the suits that belonged to the avengers.

"So, where's your suit?" Michelle asked as she then turned back to Peter. Peter then walked over to the right side of the room and pressed a button on the wall. The wall then opened up and out came four of Peter's Spider-Man suits.

His homemade one, his 2017 suit, his iron spider suit and his 2020 suit.

"As you can most likely tell, I made the first one. The one that looks like a onesie" Peter said as he looked up at his homemade suit.

"I don't think it looks like a onesie" Michelle said as she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head a little.

"You don't?" Peter asked, feeling a little curious.

"Nope" Michelle said, shaking her head while also showing a smile on his face.

"Well, I'm gonna have to agree with you on that. I don't think it looks like a onesie. But Mr Stark does" Peter smiled, laughing. Michelle then laughed as well.

(OUT IN THE BRIEFING ROOM)

Tony was sitting with the avengers, talking about the SHIELD graduation ceremony that Peter would be going to in a few months when all of a sudden, Tony's phone buzzed. Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

"UNIDENTIFIED PERSON AT THE GATE. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO INITIATE LOCK DOWN SIR?" FRIDAY asked Tony.

"No, No I think I have a pretty good idea who it is" Tony sighed as he then left the briefing room.

"Tony? What is it?" Steve asked as he got up from his chair and looked at Tony.

"It's Peter's father" Tony said in a not so surprised tone. Steve then looked at the rest of the avengers, who were all looking as shocked as he was.

Tony walked down the hall when he heard a noise coming from the armoury room. He grabbed out his phone and pulled up the LIVE footage of the armoury and saw that it was just Michelle and Peter making out.

"Teenagers" Tony said, shaking his head while laughing a little.

After walking down the hall, he finally arrived at the front door. He then walked out and walked down the path towards the front gate.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked Richard as he got closer to the gate.

"I just wanted to see Peter" Richard said. Tony then pressed a few buttons on the wall next to the gate and then the gate opened.

"Really? You think you can come back now? After all these years? That you spent god knows where!?" Tony said in an annoyed tone.

"Why do I get the feeling that I can't see my own son? On his birthday!?" Richard asked in a frustrated tone.

"it's not that I'm not gonna let you see him. How do you think he'll react when he sees you? How do you think he'll feel, knowing that his father abandoned him" Tony said. Richard then pushed Tony up against the wall next to the gate.

"I did not abandon him! I left him at my brothers' apartment to protect him" Richard said as he pinned Tony to the wall with his arm.

"Protect him from what!?" Tony asked.

"From Osborn. He was planning on using my son as his own personal guinea pig!" Richard said. Tony then pushed Richard off of him.

"Why did you come back now then? Huh!?" Tony asked in a frustrated tone.

"To apologise to Peter" Richard then said. Tony sighed before looking down at the ground and then up at Richard.

"Ok, but I don't know how he'll react" Tony told Richard as they then both made their way back down the path towards the front entrance.

"Friday, close the gate please" Tony then said.

"Yes sir" Friday said. The gate then whirred as it began to close.

(IN THE ARMOURY)

As Peter and Michelle made out, there was a knock on the armoury door. Peter and Michelle flinched a little as they stopped making out and looked at the door.

"Who is it?" Peter called out.

"It's just me" Tony replied. Peter and Michelle then grabbed their clothes and put them on as quickly as they could. Once they were back in their clothes, Peter walked over to the door and opened it.

"Peter, you've got a visitor" Tony sighed as he then moved out of the way. That's when Peter then saw his dad. Richard smiled at Peter and gave a little bit of a wave.

"Dad" Peter sighed. Michelle looked at Peter and then at Peter's dad. Peter had told Michelle that his father had died in a plane accident with his mother but now Michelle was beginning to believe that Peter had not been told the truth about it.

(LATER ON, IN PETER'S ROOM)

Peter sat on his bed, not saying anything, while his father was sitting on Peter's desk chair.

"Look, Peter, I know what you're thinking-" Richard said before being cut off by Peter's voice.

"No, you don't, dad. You think you can just walk back here, acting like nothing even happened!? You left me! You just left me at Uncle Ben's and Aunt May's apartment without any proper explanation! You left a 4-year-old boy at their aunt and uncles house and then just took off!" Peter said angrily as tears slowly began to well up in his eyes.

"Peter please. Just listen to me-" Richard said before being cut off again.

"No! I'm not gonna listen to your excuses! I don't care if you tell me that it was because you were trying to protect me!" Peter said, raising his voice even more.

"It was. I was trying to protect you from Osborn. I was trying my absolute hardest to keep you out of the situation between Osborn and my work" Richard told Peter.

"What work?" Peter asked. Richard sighed before dropping his head down and then looking up a bit.

"At the time, Osborn was getting sick and he needed a cure. What he had, he called it "The goblin disease". And the only cure that we could find that could cure him was the venom of one of Oscorps genetically altered spiders. Of course, after he was given the cure, he tried to use it to his advantage by using it on you" Richard explained to Peter.

"I think he already did" Peter sighed as he looked down at his hands.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked in a confused tone. Peter then stood up and then jumped up into the air and then stuck upside down on the roof of his bedroom. Richard stood up and looked at his son in shock.

"You-you're him? You're Spider-Man?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. I am" Peter said as he then jumped back down onto the ground and sat back down on his bed.

"When did this happen?" Richard asked.

"A few days before Uncle Ben was killed" Peter said. Richard frowned a little when he heard that his brother was dead.

"Look dad, you don't know what I've been through, ok? You don't know the amount of people I lost over the past few years. And that's because they know my secret" Peter said. Before Richard could speak again, Peter stood up.

"Dad, I think…I think that you should leave. Now's not a really good time" Peter said as he walked over to the door.

"Well, maybe one day we can catch up?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, maybe one day" Peter sighed.

"Happy birthday, Peter" Richard smiled as he then left the room and walked down the hall towards the front entrance.

Peter walked out of his room and watched as his dad then walked out of the building. Peter then walked back to his room, sat at his desk and began to sob. Then suddenly, Flash arrived at the doorway.

"Hey loser" Flash said in a drunk tone.

"What do you want, Flash?" Peter asked, not bothering to look at Flash.

"I couldn't find you at the party" Flash said. He then noticed that Peter was sobbing so he walked into the room and sat on the floor beside Peter and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Flash asked.

"Just my dad. I honestly thought he was dead but turns out, he was alive this whole time" Peter sighed as he began wiping the tears from his face.

"Wow, that's really…. I don't know what to say. I'm just really shocked" Flash said.

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked too" Peter said as he then looked down at his hands. Michelle then knocked on the door. Peter and Flash both looked at the doorway and then Flash told Peter that he would go back to the party. Flash then got up and left the room.

"I heard the conversation between you and your dad. How are you holding up?" Michelle asked as she kneeled down in front of Peter.

"I don't really know, MJ. I just don't know why he just decided to show his face now" Peter said. Michelle then looked at Peter's hands and saw that they were shaking. She then gently grabbed them and held them. Peter then looked at Michelle.

"I know what it's like to have a parent suddenly walk back into your life without a warning and it sucks" Michelle said.

"Yeah, yeah it does" Peter said, sniffling a little.

"But one day, we manage to find a way to forgive them. So, what I'm telling you to do is at least try and talk to your dad and see if one day, you can give him a second chance" Michelle said as she smiled at Peter. Peter smiled back.

"Thank you, Michelle" Peter said.

"That's ok" Michelle said back. They both then leaned in for a kiss and then they kissed for about fifteen minutes. After they had finished kissing, Michelle said that she was going back to the party and she asked if Peter wanted to come. Peter told her that he needed to do a few more things and then he would go back to the party. Michelle gave him one more kiss before leaving the room and going back to the party.

As Peter's door closed, Peter heard the person from his nightmare speak in his head and it caused him to fall to the floor unconscious.

When Peter woke up, he realised that he was no longer in his room, he was in the briefing room. It was super cold and all he had on was a white tank top and boxers.

"Hello Peter" The voice said. Peter turned around and saw the person looking at him while standing very creepily.

"What do you want?" Peter asked in a scared tone.

"It's not what I want. It's what we want" The person told Peter.

"Who-who's we?" Peter asked. The person ignored Peter before speaking again.

"Let me in" The person said.

"No" Peter said, shaking his head.

"LET ME IN!" The person suddenly shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of Peter.

"NO!" Peter shouted.

Peter suddenly woke back up on his floor and when he did, he saw Michelle, Ned and Tony looking down at him with worried looks.

"Peter? Are you ok?" Tony asked as Peter then sat up.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Peter replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

The party lasted for about another hour and then slowly, everyone began to leave. Michelle and Ned told Peter that they would see him at school and Peter told them that he would also see them at school.

Once everyone left, Peter walked down towards the security room. Once he entered the security room, he got to work on making sure that the avengers security would go against them. Why you might ask? Well, let's just say that Peter has now been possessed by a nogitsune. The same thing that was the person from Peter's dreams.

"Security alert! Security alert!" Friday said over the building speakers. Tony and the avengers, who were in the briefing room, were confused about what was happening and then Tony took out his phone and pulled up the LIVE footage of the security room.

"What's Peter doing in there?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know but we'd better find out" Tony said as he then rushed out of the briefing room. Everyone then followed after Tony.

Once they had reached the security room, Tony opened the door and then Peter turned around. His skin was now pale, there was redness underneath his eyes and his lips were pale too.

"Peter? What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Oh nothing. Just reconfiguring the security system" Peter said with a smile as he then pressed a switch.

"Targets acquired. Ready to fire" Friday then spoke. Tony looked up and saw some weapons that were built inside the roof come out from the roof.

"Run!" Tony shouted to the avengers. The avengers then ran and at the same time, the weapons began firing.

"Don't think you can hide forever!" Peter yelled out.

As Tony hid behind a wall, he began to figure out that this must've been caused by the dreams. Or were they dreams? Whatever this was, Tony desperately needed to find out what was happening to Peter.

Then all of a sudden, Tony and the avengers were transported to Sanctum Sanctorum.

"You guys want to know what's going on with Peter?" Doctor Strange asked. The avengers all sat up and looked at Doctor Strange.

"Follow me" Doctor Strange said as he then began walking off. The avengers all exchanged looks before getting up and following Strange.

(LATER)

"Do you know what's possessing him?" Tony asked Strange as him and the rest of the avengers all sat in the massive library.

"Ever heard of Nogitsune?" Strange asked.

"Only in bedtime stories" Bruce said.

"Well, unlike the kitsune, Nogitsune's feed on chaos and strife. Its purpose is to cause chaos, pain and many other evil acts" Strange said.

"Then what's happening to him?" Tony asked.

"The Nogitsune is taking over Peter's body. When it succeeds, there will be nothing left of the teenager you once knew. But I do know someone who can help" Strange said to the avengers.

Then everyone began to hear footsteps coming from the left. They all turned their heads and saw a Japanese woman walking towards them.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Noshiko Yukimara" Strange said with a small smile.

(LATER)

"So, you called a Nogitsune to take revenge on the people that killed your boyfriend?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but I had no idea that it would come back now and possess a seventeen-year-old kid" Noshiko said.

"Eighteen" Tony corrected her. Everyone looked at Tony.

"Tony, we get that you're upset-" Steve said before suddenly being cut off by Tony.

"Yeah, I'm upset. In fact, I'm more than upset. I'm furious. Furious at the fact that your little friend, Strange, decided to call a Nogitsune to take revenge, not knowing the consequences of what that would cause" Tony growled as he then walked off.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be ok" Clint said as he then looked at Noshiko.

(AT THE AVENGERS BUILDING)

Peter was currently reconfiguring the buildings weapon system so that if the avengers were to even step forward on the grounds, they would target the avengers.

(LATER, IN QUEENS)

Tony had come to Queens to at least try and clear his head. He had been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours and he just needed to take a breather from all of it. He then grabbed out his phone and looked down at it. His phone showed a picture of both him and Peter as the phone background.

Suddenly, Tony's phone rang, and Peter's number appeared on the screen. Tony immediately answered it and put the phone to his ear.

"Peter?" Tony asked, hoping that it would be Peter and not the Nogitsune.

"Mr Stark?" Peter whimpered. Tony immediately became concerned.

"Peter? Is that you?" Tony asked as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Where are you?" Peter asked, sobbing.

"I'm in Queens" Tony said.

"Can you come to the avengers building please? I need help!" Peter sobbed.

"Ok, ok I'm on my way" Tony said as he then activated his nanotech suit and then flew into the sky.

What Tony didn't know about all of this was that the Nogitsune possessing Peter, was leading Tony into a trap.

After at least thirty minutes of flying, Tony finally arrived on the front lawn of the avengers building. As his helmet disappeared from his face, he looked around, hoping to see Peter outside before deciding to check inside. Then all of a sudden, he was hit in the back of the head. Tony immediately dropped to the floor and he was out cold before he even hit the floor.

The Nogitsune kneeled down and looked down at Tony before looking at the avengers building and showing an evil grin on his face.

(AT THE SANCTUM SANCTORUM)

"Hey, this is Tony. If you're hearing this, this means that I'm unavailable at the moment and unable to answer your call, if you would like to leave a message, please-" Tony's voicemail said before Steve suddenly hung it up.

"He's still not answering. It's not like him not to answer" Steve said as he then looked at everyone.

"Maybe he's blocked you, Steve" Clint said, shrugging a little. Everyone then looked at Clint.

"What!? Am I the only one that's noticed the tension going on between Tony and Steve?" Clint asked. No one answered Clint's question.

"He may be in trouble or something" Bruce said.

"He's Iron Man. How can he be in trouble?" Natasha asked.

"Well, maybe someone knocked him out before he even noticed that they were there" Bruce then said.

(AT THE AVENGERS BUILDING)

Tony woke up with a gasp and then a cough. As he breathed in and out heavily, he noticed that he was no longer wearing his Iron Man suit and he was back in his normal clothes. He also noticed someone kneeling beside him.

"You awake in there?" The Nogitsune asked Tony as he clicked his fingers in front of Tony's face. Tony tried to hit the Nogitsune's hand away from his face but realised that his hands were being restrained by handcuffs. Tony looked up at the handcuffs before looking at Peter, who was being possessed by the Nogitsune.

"You know, people like you are so naive. When you hear that someone you love is in trouble, you race to save them, not knowing that it could be a trap" The Nogitsune spoke.

"Let him go! He did nothing wrong!" Tony growled as he watched the Nogitsune stand up.

"And just like you, Peter was naive too. He was so weak that he ended up giving in. He let me in so I could spread my chaos" The Nogitsune said, looking at Tony. Tony looked back at him in disbelief.

"Oh, you don't believe me? Well, you'll definitely believe me when I do this" The Nogitsune said as he grabbed out a dagger and then plunged it into Tony's leg. Tony screamed out in pain.

(AT THE SANCTUM SANCTORUM)

"Strange, can you try and locate him?" Steve asked. Strange nodded and then he moved his hands swiftly and then magic appeared around his hands, he then closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

(AT THE AVENGERS BUILDING)

The Nogitsune quickly ripped the dagger out of Tony's leg and then dropped beside Tony's now bleeding leg.

"Ok, now something a little different. Let's jog that big brain of yours, shall we?" The Nogitsune smiled, pressing his finger on Tony's head. Tony shook his head away while looking at the Nogitsune with an angry look.

"Remember the night of the Hammer Expo?" The Nogitsune asked.

"Why should I care and how do you know about that night?" Tony asked.

"Well, remember that little kid that you saved from being killed by one of Hammer's robots?" The Nogitsune then asked. Tony slowly began to realise that the kid he had saved that night was Peter.

"Peter" Tony then said, his brow furrowing.

"Mmhmm. And ever since then, Peter has been you biggest fan. The amount of times he tried to prove himself to you, was also the amount of times he tried to get you to realise that he was that little kid that night. That he was worthy enough to be a hero just like you. But like a lot of adults these days, you just brushed it off in the dickish way possible, by taking his suit off of him" The Nogitsune said. Tony bowed his head slowly as tears slowly started to fall down his face.

"Peter thought that his hero, the one person he looked up to the most, had given up on him and forgotten all about him. So, like a lot of teenagers, he became depressed. So depressed that he did this to himself" The Nogitsune said as he then lifted up the shirt sleeve and revealed the self-harm scars. Tony lifted his head up and looked at Peter's arms and was shocked and devastated that Peter never told him.

"I can see that look in your eye. "Why didn't he tell me?". Well, let me tell you, Peter keeps secrets. A lot of secrets" The Nogitsune said as he then rolled the shirt sleeve back down.

(AT THE SANCTUM SANCTORUM)

Strange then stopped using his magic and then looked at the avengers.

"Did you see him? Do you know where he is?" Bruce asked. Strange nodded.

"He's at the avengers building but it's heavily armed at the moment" Strange said.

"The Nogitsune has tapped into the security and weapons system. I bet he's also made sure that we can't get onto the grounds without being shot" Clint said.

"Then how do we get to the avengers building and save Tony and also, try to save Peter?" Steve asked.

"Well, you could try asking us?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned and in came four people. Two of them looked no more than the age of seventeen and the other two looked at least twenty-five and twenty-nine.

"Who are you guys?" Clint asked.

"The people that are gonna help you stop the Nogitsune and save your friend" One of the teenagers said.

(LATER) 

"So, you guys are werewolves?" Natasha asked.

"Well, they are, I'm not. I'm just a normal human being" Stiles said, pointing at Scott, Derek and Peter Hale before pointing at himself. Derek and Peter Hale just looked at Stiles.

"You know I could still give you the bite. You do know that I'm an alpha?" Scott said to Stiles.

"Like I didn't already know that, Scott. And remember that I told you that I didn't want the bite?" Stiles asked.

"Ok, you've made your point about it" Scott said, smiling a little.

"Guys, hey! Can we focus for like five seconds, please!?" Steve asked. Scott, Stiles, Derek and Peter Hale then looked at Steve.

"Ok, so, how do we save Tony and Peter?" Clint asked.

"Well, all we need to do is figure out how to hack the security and weapons system so that we can get in unnoticed" Peter Hale said.

"Does anyone have any type of computer skills here?" Steve asked.

"I do" Bruce said, putting his hand up and stepping forward.

"Well, I've figured that once we're close to the gate of the avengers building, we'll have enough signal to be able to hack into the system" Peter Hale said.

"But what about the camera's? And the weapons at the gate?" Wanda asked.

"Scott and I'll take care of it" Derek said.

(AT THE AVENGERS BUILDING)

"But Peter isn't the only one keeping secrets, is he?" The Nogitsune asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"Peter's father. You already knew he was alive, but you didn't tell Peter that because you were trying to protect him from the truth" The Nogitsune said.

"Peter didn't need to know. Not yet" Tony said, shaking his head.

"But what would happen if he had found out? Peter would hate you forever. He would never speak to you and he would never even look at you. How do you think you'd feel if Peter found out that his mentor was keeping a secret so big like that from him?" The Nogitsune asked.

"I don't care" Tony said in an angry tone.

"Oh, so you don't care if Peter was to just walk on out of here and not talk to you anymore?" The Nogitsune asked.

"No. I don't mean that. I mean that I don't care if he doesn't like me anymore. I will still love him no matter what and even if he doesn't want my help, I'll always be there for him" Tony said. The Nogitsune sighed before standing up and going down to the workshop to grab a crowbar. While the Nogitsune was out of sight, Tony looked up at his restraints and then realised that he still had his Friday earpiece in.

"Friday?" Tony whispered.

"Yes sir?" Friday asked.

"Oh, thank god! Can you find a way to get these restraints off?" Tony whispered. Then Tony heard a buzzing noise coming from the handcuffs. He looked up and saw that Friday was using a laser to cut through the handcuffs.

Once the handcuffs were off, Tony pulled his hands down and rubbed his wrists, since they were really sore.

"Seriously!?" The Nogitsune said in an angry tone. Tony looked to the left and saw the Nogitsune walking towards him. Before Tony was able to do anything else, The Nogitsune sped around to the side where Tony had the earpiece in and then he took it out and crushed it on the ground with his foot.

"You may have been able to get out of those handcuffs, but you certainly won't be able to get away from me" The Nogitsune said as he then got the crowbar ready and then swung it at the side of Tony's face. The impact caused blood to fly out of his mouth and onto the ground and Tony landed on his side while grimacing from the pain at the same time.

(AT THE SANCTUM SANCTORUM)

Natasha brought up a 3d holographic model of the map of the avengers building.

"Holy moly!" Stiles said as he looked at the map.

"Ok so, once we've gotten close enough without being shot and killed, Bruce will hack into the buildings security and weapons system and then Derek and Scott will take out the front gate weapons and security cameras" Peter Hale said.

"What about me? What do I do?" Stiles asked.

"You Stiles, will help Tony to get into the Nogitsunes head to reach Peter and bring him out but that will require a werewolf to help, so, I'll be coming in with you three" Peter Hale said.

"Ok, can we not jump to conclusions and just discuss what we do after we get past the gate, please?" Clint asked.

"Ok, so once we're past the gate, we will all head around to the back of the building and take the underground entrance in" Peter Hale said as he pointed to the underground entrance at the back of the building.

"And once we're in, we'll get the jump on the Nogitsune?" Natasha asked.

"Not quite. You see a Nogitsune is fast, even if it possesses someone. They almost have the exact same speed as werewolves, but the Nogitsune is vulnerable to lightning" Peter Hale said.

"Won't that kill Peter if we try and electrocute the Nogitsune?" Natasha asked.

"Not if you use a low voltage. A Nogitsune can be knocked out with a voltage of almost 20,000 volts" Noshiko said.

"How much time will we have before the Nogitsune wakes up?" Wanda asked.

"At least thirty minutes" Noshiko said.

(AT THE AVENGERS BUILDING)

Tony rolled onto his front and spat out the blood from his mouth. He was then kicked onto his back and then the Nogitsune looked down at him with the now bloody crowbar in his hand.

"You know, I can actually hear Peter, telling me to stop. Telling me to stop hurting his mentor" The Nogitsune said as he hit Tony with the crowbar again.

(OUTSIDE THE AVENGERS BUILDING, IN THE BUSHES)

"Ok, you ready Bruce?" Peter Hale asked. Bruce looked down at his tablet and clicked a few things on it.

"Ok, I've hacked the system" Bruce said. Derek and Scott then stood up straight, made their eyes glow and then they ran over to the gate weapons and took them out. Scott then ripped off one of the cameras and crushed it with his hands. Derek then did the same thing.

"Well damn!" Clint said in shock.

Scott and Derek then landed back on the ground and then they turned back into their human forms.

"Weapons and survelliance taken care of" Scott smiled.

"Ok, maybe I'm regretting saying "No" to the bite" Stiles smiled. Scott smiled back. Scott and Derek then hid back in the bushes with everyone else.

"Are you able to open the gates, Bruce?" Steve asked.

"Already on it" Bruce said. He tapped on the screen of the tablet and then the gates opened. But the gates were pretty loud. Loud enough that you could hear it from inside the avengers building.

(INSIDE THE AVENGERS BUILDING)

The Nogitsune heard the gate open. He turned his head, stood up and walked over to the windows of the main hall. He then screamed out in anger before walking over to Tony, knocking him out and walking down to the security system.

"Friday, what the hell is happening!?" The Nogitsune asked. Friday didn't answer. The Nogitsune then looked at the monitor and that's when he saw that the avengers had hacked into the system. He then pulled the security cameras of the actual building up and saw that the avengers were heading around to the back of the building and they had bought a few people that the Nogitsune had seen before. Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Peter Hale and Noshiko Yukimara.

He then headed towards the back of the building.

(OUTSIDE)

"Guys, wait!" Scott suddenly said. Everyone turned around and looked at Scott.

"What is it, Scott?" Derek asked.

"He knows. He knows we're here" Scott then said.

"What!?" Peter Hale asked in shock. Scott then rushed off.

"SCOTT!" Stiles yelled as he then ran off to follow after Scott.

Scott forced his claws to appear, his eyes to glow red and his fangs to appear. Stiles managed to catch up with Scott before Scott could go through the front entrance.

"Scott!? What are you doing?" Stiles asked, looking at his friend with a "What are you doing!?" look on his face.

"Providing a distraction" Scott said as he then broke the handle off the door and then rushed inside. Stiles sighed with frustration before going in after his friend.

(THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING) 

"What did they just do?" Clint asked.

"They're providing a distraction" Derek then said. Everyone except for Peter Hale looked at Derek.

"We don't just have fancy looks. We can also heal ourselves and other people and we've also got super hearing" Peter Hale said. The avengers then looked at Peter Hale with an understanding look.

(INSIDE)

As Stiles and Scott entered the main hall, they both saw Tony, unconscious on the floor.

"Stiles take Tony somewhere safe, I'll take care of the Nogitsune" Scott said as he then rushed off. Stiles then rushed over to the billionaire and checked to make sure that he was still breathing.

"Oh, thank god!" Stiles said in a sigh of relief before suddenly noticed the amount of blood that was on Tony. Stiles honestly felt like he was going to pass out, but he knew that he needed to get Tony somewhere safe. He looked around and noticed that there was a room with the door open. He then picked Tony up and dragged him towards the room.

"Geeze! How much does this dude weigh!?" Stiles asked himself as he looked down at Tony.

(DOWN THE HALL)

Scott turned a corner and then walked into the security room where the Nogitsune was.

"Stop this! Stop all of this! Let go of Peter and I won't have to kill you!" Scott said angrily. The Nogitsune turned around with a smirk clearly showing on his face.

"If you want him, if you want Peter, you're gonna have to kill me first" The Nogitsune smiled. Then four shadow ninjas, known as the Oni, suddenly appeared. Scott looked at all of them and then roared.

"But first, you gotta get through them" The Nogitsune smiled as the Oni then flipped their swords around and then charged at Scott. Scott then charged at them as well.

(IN PETER'S ROOM)

Stiles closed the door and then let go of Tony. But as he did, he stumbled back a little and ended up crashing into Peter's desk chair. He then stood up straight and looked around Peter's room. As he looked around, he noticed several photographs on Peter's desk.

He looked at all of them and smiled a bit, seeing that Peter looked happy in all of those pictures. He then noticed a picture of Peter and his girlfriend, Michelle. Stiles then picked up the photograph and looked at the picture. In the photo, Peter and Michelle were at a beautiful park and they were both kissing each other.

Stiles then put the photo back. Suddenly, Tony moaned, which made Stiles flinch a bit. He then rushed over to Tony and noticed that Tony was coming to.

"You ok, Tony?" Stiles asked him as he waved his hand in front of Tony's face. Tony was falling back into unconsciousness so Stiles had to do something to wake him up.

"Please don't hit me for this" Stiles said as he then whacked Tony on the side of the face with his palm. Tony then gasped and his eyes widened open. Stiles then shook his hand a little while saying "ow".

"Who-who are you?" Tony then asked Stiles, looking at him.

"Uh….my name is Stiles Stilinski, my friends are helping to save Peter and I was the one that just slapped you in the face" Stiles said, looking at Tony. Tony then looked around before trying to stand up but he was quickly stopped by Stiles.

"Hey, that thing out there, beat you to a bloody pulp. Unlike some of my friends, including my best friend, you don't have super healing. So, you need to just sit down and rest" Stiles said. Tony just looked at Stiles.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Tony then asked.

"Uh…..a man with a goatee who has blood over his face and clothes" Stiles said.

"I'm a billionaire that built this entire building and also, built an iron suit" Tony said. Stiles just looked at Tony.

"Fine, if you wanna go out there, I'm not gonna stop you. But I can't do anything if you get even more hurt" Stiles said, sitting back.

"Friday activate my second nanotech suit" Tony said.

"Of course, sir" Friday said through the bedroom speakers.

The door then opened and as it did, Tony pushed himself up onto his feet and then his suit flew onto him and began assembling itself onto him. Stiles just looked at Tony in a shocked expression.

"Activate healing process" Tony then said. The suit then made a whirring noise and then Tony walked towards the bedroom door. He then turned and looked down at Stiles.

"Stay in here" Tony said as he then walked out. The door then slid shut. Stiles just stared at the door before fainting from shock.

(OUT IN THE HALL)

Tony was rushing down the hall when all of a sudden, he saw Scott being thrown out of the security room and into a wall. Tony then rushed over to Scott.

"Hi, I'm Scott" Scott smiled at Tony before wincing in pain. Tony then looked down and noticed that Scott had been impaled with a ninja sword.

"It's fine. I'll heal, you just need to pull it out" Scott said. Tony then nodded before grabbing the handle of the sword.

"You ready?" Tony asked. Scott nodded. Tony then pulled the sword out and Scott screamed out in pain. Once the sword was out, Tony activated the healing nanobots in his suit and then sealed up the wound.

"I think that'll make the healing process go faster" Tony said. Scott nodded. Scott then stood up and Tony stood up as well. Tony then looked in the direction of where Scott was looking.

"What are those?" Tony asked Scott as he quickly looked at Scott and then back at the Oni.

"They're called the Oni. They're very useful" The Nogitsune said as he stepped past the Oni.

"We're gonna stop you, and then we're save Peter" Scott said, bearing his fangs and his claws.

"Don't you remember what I told you before? If you want to save Peter, you have to kill me first" The Nogitsune said. Then all of a sudden, the Nogitsune was hit with electricity. The Nogitsune shook a bit before falling to the ground and falling unconscious. The Oni then disappeared.

"What did you do!?" Tony asked as he looked at Thor.

"Don't worry. He's just unconscious" Peter Hale said to Tony.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tony then asked.

"I'm Peter Hale and this is my nephew, Derek" Peter Hale, gesturing to Derek. Derek just smiled.

"Come on, we'd better get the Nogitsune somewhere before he wakes up" Steve said. Tony then made his mask disappear from his face.

"Oh my god, Tony! Your face" Natasha said.

"It's ok, Nat" Tony said, smiling a little.

(LATER)

Now everyone was in the briefing room. It was daytime and the Nogitsune was beginning to wake up.

"He doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf" Peter Hale said as he looked at the Nogitsune, seeing how much of Peter he had affected.

"Can we try not to turn Peter into a werewolf, please?" Tony said.

"Don't worry, this won't" Peter Hale said.

"Got the kanima venom?" Peter Hale asked, looking at Derek. Derek then grabbed out a small vile and then poured it onto the back of the Nogitsune's neck.

"Woah! What is that!?" Tony asked, looking at Derek in shock.

"Don't worry. This will just paralyse him so we can get inside his head" Derek said, looking at Tony.

"Ok, now that the Nogitsune is paralysed, you and Scott will get into Peter's head and bring him out using something meaningful to him" Peter Hale said to Tony.

"I can help with that" Michelle's voice suddenly spoke. Everyone looked at the entrance to the briefing room and saw Michelle at the doorway.

"Michelle?" Steve said. Michelle nodded before walking in and walking over to everyone.

"So, what do I have to do?" Michelle then asked.

"Well, Scott will take both himself and you into Peter's head and then once you've reached Peter, you will bring him out using something meaningful to him" Peter Hale said as he grabbed a chair and sat it next to the chair that the Nogitsune was sitting on.

(OUTSIDE THE AVENGERS BUILDING)

Richard got out of his car and looked at the gate. Wondering what happened since the security cameras were crushed and the weapons were destroyed. He then looked over at the avengers building and then began walking towards it. He hadn't heard from Peter in over two weeks and he wanted to find out why.

(INSIDE)

Michelle sat down on the chair and looked at her Nogitsune possessed boyfriend. He looked so sick and he actually looked like he was dying.

"Ok, this is going to hurt" Scott said as he forced his claws out and then pressed them lightly on the back of Michelle's and the Nogitsune's neck. He then pushed the claws in and Michelle gasped.

(INSIDE THE NOGITSUNE/PETER'S HEAD)

Michelle and Scott woke up on a bus. As they looked around, they noticed that it was empty, but it was moving. They looked at the driver's seat and even the bus driver wasn't there.

"Where are we? Where is this bus going?" Scott asked as he looked at Michelle, who was looking at something outside the window.

"This is Oscorp. This is the place where Peter got his powers" Michelle said. Scott then looked out the window and saw a massive building with the word "Oscorp Labratories" on it. The bus then stopped and the door opened. Scott and Michelle then looked at it before moving towards the door slowly. They both then climbed off the bus but instead of being at Oscorp, they were inside a house.

They turned around, trying to find out where they were and then all of a sudden, they heard voices coming from the hallway. They walked towards the hallway and saw three people. A man, a woman and a small child.

"That's Peter's parents. This is right before the plane accident" Michelle said as she then walked down the hall. Scott followed her.

"Do we have to do this, Richard? He's four years old" Peter's mother asked Peter's father as she let out a few sobs.

"This is the only way that we can protect him, Mary" Richard said. Michelle and Scott then turned the corner and saw Richard and Mary packing their suitcases in the living room, with Peter looking at cartoons on the TV while having one of his tiny hands in his mouth.

Michelle then walked towards Peter but as she did, it seemed like she couldn't reach him. Scott tried as well but the same was happening to him.

"Wait! Peter said that in order to reach him, it has to be something meaningful" Scott said, putting his hand on Michelle's shoulder. Michelle then looked at Scott before looking back at Peter, who was now his seventeen-year-old self. The Nogitsune, in its original form, had now appeared in the room and was watching the TV with Peter.

"Peter, if you can hear me…I need you to focus on my voice, ok? You are stronger than this. You're stronger than anyone I've ever met. If you can hear me, I love you" Michelle said as she looked at Peter with tears beginning to fall down her face.

Peter then turned his head and looked at Michelle. Michelle and Scott both smiled and sighed with relief. Peter then stood up and walked towards the two. Once he was close to Michelle, he held out his hand and then Michelle grabbed it. She then kissed Peter and once they had kissed, Peter looked back at Michelle with a smile on his face.

(IN THE AVENGERS BUILDING, IN THE BRIEFING ROOM)

Scott suddenly took his claws out of the Nogitsune and Michelle's neck and as he did, Michelle gasped and so did Scott. The Nogitsune then suddenly shot forwards and fell to the floor on his hands and knees. He then began puking out a pile of bandages. The Nogitsune then scurried back a little and began coughing.

Everyone was grossed out about it but not when a hand suddenly came out from the pile of bandages. The hand reached out and then came another hand. Suddenly, the being pulled itself out of the bandages and then Scott and Derek charged at it and forced it down onto the floor and held it there. Derek was about to claw the being when Scott told him to stop. He then began taking the bandages off and when he did, he saw Peter.

"Who-who are you guys?" Peter asked, looking at Derek and Scott nervously.

"I'm Scott. And this is Derek" Scott said as he then looked at Derek. Derek smiled at Peter. Derek and Scott then helped Peter up and then Peter began taking off the rest of the bandages.

"Peter?" Tony said as he looked at Peter worryingly. Peter looked up and looked at his mentor.

"Mr Stark?" Peter said with shock clearly plastered on his face. Tony then rushed over to Peter and hugged him tightly. Peter then did the same thing.

"Hey guys? Where's the Nogitsune?" Natasha suddenly asked. Tony and Peter stopped hugging and then they looked around.

"Where's Michelle?" Tony then asked.

Peter ran to the entrance of the briefing room and began yelling out Michelle's name.

(AT MIDTOWN HIGHSCHOOL, IN THE BASEMENT) 

Michelle woke up with a really bad pain in her head. As she groaned and sat up, she noticed that she was in the basement of the school.

"Hello Michelle" The Nogitsune smiled, making Michelle flinch a bit. Michelle turned around and looked at the Nogitsune with fear in her eyes.

(AT THE AVENGERS BUILDING)

"Where do you think he could've taken her?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, but maybe I can find out" Strange said as he then conjured his magic.

"Peter?" A voice suddenly said. Everyone, including Peter, all looked at the briefing room entrance and saw Peter's father, Richard. Tony was about to walk towards him when Peter stopped him.

"It's ok, Mr Stark. I've got this" Peter smiled as he then walked towards his dad and brought him out into the main hall.

(IN THE HALL)

"Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you for the past two weeks" Richard said to Peter.

"We've all been pretty busy, dad" Peter said.

"Doing what?" Richard asked.

"Saving me from an evil Japanese spirit" Peter then said. Richard just looked at Peter in shock.

"Look Peter, what I really came here to say was-" Richard said before being cut off by Peter.

"Dad, you don't need to apologise, alright? I forgive you. I understand that you did it to protect me. But I'm also telling you that even though you're here now, you don't need to protect me anymore. I can protect myself" Peter said with a smile. Richard then smiled before putting his hand on the side of Peter's face. To which Peter accepted.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. And so would your Uncle and Aunt. You've grown up into a handsome and brave young man and nothing will ever change that" Richard smiled as he looked at Peter. Peter smiled back before pulling his father into a hug.

"I love you, Dad" Peter smiled as he continued to hug his father.

"I love you too, son" Richard smiled as he continued to hug Peter.

(AT THE SCHOOL)

"What do you want from me?" Michelle asked as she tried to find a way out.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you. I'm just using you as bait" The Nogitsune said as he stood up and walked towards Michelle.

"For what?" Michelle asked, looking at the Nogitsune.

"For the avengers" The Nogitsune said

(AT THE AVENGERS BUILDING)

"I found them!" Strange said. Peter and Richard then rushed back into the briefing room.

"Where are they?" Peter asked.

"They're at the school, in the basement. I don't know what the Nogitsune is doing to Michelle but he's obviously planning something for us when we get there" Strange said.

"Well do you know what he's planning?" Steve asked.

"No, I don't" Strange said, shaking his head.

"Alright, let's get to the school then" Clint said. Everyone then began leaving the briefing room and they all headed to the hanger.

"So, how are we all getting to the school?" Richard asked.

"Tony, Thor, Doctor Strange, Wanda, Rhodey, Sam, Vision and I will be flying there and everyone else will be driving there" Peter said.

"What about us?" Peter Hale asked.

"Well, you, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Noshiko and my dad will ride in Mr Starks car" Peter said.

"Did someone say my name?" Stiles asked as he suddenly entered the hanger.

"Where have you been, Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Dude, I've been passed out for god knows how long and no one has asked if I'm ok" Stiles said as he then walked over to everyone.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking" Stiles said.

"Ok, let's get ready to go then guys" Steve then said. Tony then walked over to Derek and handed him the keys to the car.

"Scratch it, I'll kill you" Tony said, looking at Derek.

"Don't worry, I won't" Derek said as he took the keys from Tony.

Then Derek walked over to Tony's car and Richard, Stiles, Peter, Scott and Noshiko followed after him. Steve walked over to his bike and Natasha walked over to her bike. Bruce then climbed onto Steve's bike with Steve.

Everyone who was flying, suited up and then flew out of the hanger.

"Follow me!" Steve yelled out as he then drove out of the hanger. Natasha followed after him and so did Derek.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

When they finally all arrived at the school, they all got ready to go into the school and then they went in.

"Everyone be quiet, ok? We don't know where exactly the Nogitsune will be if he's left the basement" Strange then said. Everyone then quietly made their way to the basement of the school. Once they were at the entrance to the basement, they opened the door as quietly as they could and then they walked down the steps.

Since Peter was the first one down, he looked around, trying to find the Nogitsune but instead, finding Michelle.

"Michelle!" Peter said as he then rushed over to her.

"No Peter! You can't be here. None of you can be here" Michelle said, shaking her head while looking at Peter and everyone else.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Because he's planning something" Michelle said. Then just after she said that, there was a noise coming from outside the basement. Everyone then began to rush out of the basement. As Richard, Peter and Michelle rushed behind everyone, Peter started falling behind.

"Peter?" Richard said.

"Dad, I-I-I can't" Peter said as he suddenly slid down a wall and slowly began to fall unconscious. Richard and Michelle then helped Peter up and then helped him up the stairs.

Once they had all gotten out of the basement, they all rushed out of the school and headed out onto the field, where the Nogitsune and the Oni were. They all then rushed out onto the field.

"I have to say, avengers…you really are so stupid" The Nogitsune said as he turned and shook his head. The Oni then got ready to fight and so did the avengers and also Derek, Scott and Peter.

As Peter, Richard and Michelle got out of the school, they all saw that the avengers and Derek, Scott and Peter were about to fight the Oni and the Nogitsune.

Peter gently pushed his father's arm away and also Michelle's arm and then he walked towards the field.

"Stay here" Peter said, looking back at Michelle and his dad before walking the rest of the way towards the field. Peter then stood with the avengers and Derek, Scott and Peter Hale. Scott then roared loudly and then everyone charged at the Oni and at the Nogitsune.

Everyone then began fighting and the whole fight lasted about an hour or two. Some of the Oni managed to get away and had appeared in front of Michelle and Richard. They both tried to back away, but they ended up backing into more Oni.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Stiles yelled as he suddenly rushed over to the Oni and swung a metal bat at them. When the bat hit the Oni, the Oni didn't seem phased by it. One of them then whacked Stiles in the chest, causing him to fly backwards and then onto the ground. Richard and Michelle then tried to fight the Oni. As Michelle fell to her knees, she looked up and saw one of the Oni looking at Richard.

The Oni then pulled its sword back and then pushed it forward, impaling Richard with it.

"RICHARD!" Michelle screamed. Peter immediately heard Michelle's scream and when he did, he rushed away from the fight to see what was going on. As he landed on the top of the parking lot light post, he saw an Oni pull a sword away from his father and that's when Peter knew that his father had been stabbed by the Oni.

"DAD!" Peter screamed as he then leaped down onto the ground and rushed over to the Oni and tried to punch it. The Oni then suddenly disappeared and then Richard fell forwards and Peter caught his father in his arms.

"Dad? Dad?" Peter said to his father as he then kneeled down onto the ground and held his father in his arms.

"Please Dad! Please stay with me, ok?" Peter said as tears began to fall down his face. Richard lifted up his hand and placed it on the side of Peter's face.

"Your mother and I are so proud of you, Peter. I-I-I-I love you" Richard said as he began gasping. He then stopped breathing and his hand left Peter's face and hit the ground.

"No!" Peter sobbed as he then rocked back and forth while hugging his father's body.

Once the battle was over, or at least that's what everyone thought, Scott could hear Peter sobbing.

"Oh no" Scott said as he then ran off. Everyone looked at Scott before following after him.

Stiles who was now coming to, sat up and when he did, he saw Peter holding his father in his arms while sobbing uncontrollably. When Tony saw this, he could not believe it. Everyone just stood there in shock and horror as they looked on at Richard's body, which was being rocked back and forth by Peter. Peter then looked at everyone before looking back down at his father.

(LATER, IN THE AVENGERS BRIEFING ROOM)

"Has anyone talked to Peter?" Stiles asked.

"No, he's still heartbroken at the moment. I'm not sure when he's gonna be fully over it" Tony said, bowing his head slowly while letting tears fall down his face.

(IN PETER'S BEDROOM)

Peter sat at his desk, looking down at the picture of him and his parents when he was four years old. Several tears fell down Peter's face and onto the picture, but he wasn't sobbing uncontrollably. He had a vacant expression on his face. He wished that he could've forgiven his dad sooner. He wished that he could've spent more time with his father instead of pushing him away.

As he put the photograph back on his desk, he noticed a beige coloured envelope underneath some of his schoolbooks. He removed the schoolbooks, grabbed the letter, opened it and began to read it.

"Hello Peter. As you already know, it's been years since we've seen each other, and I just really wanted to see you. Especially for your birthday. I understand that you will be upset with me and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for just taking off and leaving you behind. I'm sorry for missing out on all the important things in your life. All of your birthdays, all of your Christmas's and all of the Easters. It was so selfish of me to just go but I had to do it to protect you from Osborn. If you're reading this letter, that means that something has happened, and I am not there to be with you. I love you, Peter. More than anything in the whole world. You are the most caring and kindest person that both your mother and I could ever meet, and we had the privilege of being your parents. We love you so very much and we can't wait to see you again. From your father, Richard Parker.

Peter placed the letter on his desk and then walked over to his door and slid down against it and then bowed his head and began to sob.

(IN THE BRIEFING ROOM)

"Any idea where the Nogitsune is right now?" Peter Hale asked.

"It's still at the school, in the boy's locker room" Strange said.

Scott then walked out of the briefing room and headed down the hall.

"Scott?" Derek said.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Peter" Scott said as he looked at Derek before turning back around and walking towards Peter's room.

(IN PETER'S ROOM)

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Peter lifted his head up and then moved out of the way. The door then slid open and Scott just stared at it in shock before looking down at Peter and giving him a kind smile. He then walked in and sat next to Peter.

"I know what it's like. Losing people that you love the most. It's hard" Scott said as he looked at Peter.

"It's just…...It's just so hard. I've lost too many people in my life and seeing my dad die right before my eyes….I don't think I can move on from something like this. I don't think I can move on without him" Peter sobbed as he looked at Scott. Scott just looked at Peter and then pulled him into a hug.

"Then don't" Scott said. Peter then looked up at Scott.

"Bring him with you" Scott then said.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. My ex-girlfriend was killed by the Oni as well. It was hard. I didn't know how to move on, but I remembered what my mother said. If you don't feel like you can move on without your loved one, bring them with you" Scott said with a smile. Peter smiled back before giving Peter a hug.

(IN THE BRIEFING ROOM)

"We need a funeral for Peter's dad" Tony said.

"We will do that but first, we need to defeat the Nogitsune before it can hurt anyone else" Strange said.

"We've gotten rid of it before, we can do it again" Peter Hale said.

"And how do we defeat it? It's already killed Peter's father, how are we going to defeat it?" Steve asked.

"There's a scroll that says, "Change the host". The Nogitsune is a fox. If we give it the bite and then use an Oni sword to stab it, the Nogitsune will die" Derek said.

"Ok, then let's get to the school then" Tony said as he then headed for the entrance of the briefing room but was immediately stopped by Peter.

"You'll need my help too" Peter said while Scott had Peter's arm over his shoulder.

"I'm still connected to the Nogitsune" Peter then said.

(LATER ON AT, THE SCHOOL)

"Ok, remember…. the Nogitsune is a trickster so be careful, ok?" Steve said to Stiles, Scott, Derek and Peter through their earpieces.

"Got it" Stiles replied. They all then walked into the school and when they did, they began looking around for the Nogitsune. Then suddenly, Derek was slammed against one of the school lockers and was knocked unconscious. Stiles, Scott and Peter looked down at Derek before looking up at the Nogitsune.

"This is my game! You think you can beat me at my game? You think that this is a divine move? A divine move? You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni. But me? Me? I'm a thousand years old! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" The Nogitsune yelled as he walked quickly towards Stiles and Peter, who were backing away.

"But we can change you" Stiles said. The Nogitsune then looked at Stiles with a confused look.

"What?" The Nogitsune asked.

"You forgot about the scroll. The Shugendo scroll" Stiles said.

"Change the host" The Nogitsune said in a defeated tone.

"You can't be a fox and a wolf" Scott then said. The Nogitsune looked to the left and as he did, Scott bit into the Nogitsune's shoulder and the Nogitsune yelled out in pain. Noshiko, who happened to be there, drove the Oni sword through the Nogitsune's back and the Nogitsune began to make choking noises and then suddenly, it began to twitch. Noshiko then let go of the sword and stood back. Scott stopped biting the Nogitsune and also stood back.

The Nogitsune then coughed out a fly and the fly tried to get away but not before being caught and squished in Derek's hand. The Nogitsune then fell to the ground and as it hit the ground, it turned to dust. Peter then suddenly let go of Stiles's shoulder and fell to the ground. Scott rushed over and managed to catch Peter before he hit the ground.

(10 MINUTES LATER)

Peter woke up with a small gasp and when he did, he saw Derek, Scott, Stiles and Noshiko looking down at him with a smile of relief.

"Oh my god, I fainted, didn't I?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. But you're not the only one. I fainted when this happened to me" Stiles said with a bit of a laugh. Peter then laughed as well and then everyone else did.

"We all alive?" Peter then asked.

"Yeah" Scott said with a smile.

"We're ok" Peter then said as he sighed with relief.

(A WEEK LATER)

"I first met Peter's father at a SHIELD recruitment program ten years ago. He was nervous and also, pretty well guarded. But that Richard is not the Richard we are saying goodbye to today. Today, we are saying goodbye to the man who sacrificed so much to make sure that his son would be safe and also have a happy future. Richard would be very proud of Peter today. He would be proud because of the man that Peter has now become and also because he has carried on the same kindness and the same compassion that his mother once did" Tony said as he then placed a rose on top of Richard's casket. Peter then stepped forward.

"My dad was the best. Even though I never got to see him until my seventeenth birthday, I still love him no matter what. He protected me in anyway that he could and that is what I am planning d=to do in the future. I will carry on his legacy by protecting those who can't protect themselves" Peter said as he then placed his rose on the casket. Then everyone else began saying their personal messages to Richard and then placing their roses on the casket and then after a few prayers and some last goodbyes, the funeral finally ended.

Peter was now sitting on one of the cemeteries park benches when Derek walked over to him and sat down.

"How are you holding up?" Derek asked, looking at Peter while putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"I'll be ok" Peter said as he then looked down.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to you about this kind of stuff, you come and tell me, ok?" Derek said with a smile as he then stood up. Peter smiled and nodded back and then Derek walked off. Ned and Michelle then approached Peter.

"Hey guys" Peter smiled as Michelle and Ned then both sat down next to him.

"We're sorry about your dad. He was the best" Michelle said as she rested her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Well, his timing wasn't perfect" Peter said with a smile.

"But he still was a good person" Ned said.

"Yeah. Yeah, he was the best" Peter said, smiling a little.

(LATER AT THE AVENGERS BUILDING)

"So, this is where we say goodbye?" Peter asked Scott. Scott then pulled Peter into a hug and Peter hugged him back.

"Doctor Strange told me to tell you that if you wanna talk to us or you wanna come and visit us, tell him and he'll open a portal for you" Scott smiled. Peter smiled back.

"Thanks for helping us and thank you for helping me" Peter smiled.

"You're welcome" Scott smiled.

"Maybe next time, we can stay here a little longer and maybe check the whole place out one day" Peter Hale said as he looked at the avengers building before looking back at Tony and Steve.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll even come and see you guys" Steve said with a smile. Steve then held out his hand for a shake and then both Derek and Peter Hale shook Steve's hand and then shook Tony's hand.

"Thank you for helping us save Peter, we really appreciate it" Tony then said with a smile.

"Anytime" Derek smiled.

The avengers also thanked Noshiko and Stiles and then Doctor Strange opened a portal

"Ok, you guys ready?" Strange asked. Scott, Stiles, Derek, Peter Hale and Noshiko then nodded and then they all said their last goodbyes to everyone and then they walked through the portal and then the portal closed.

Peter smiled before grabbing out his phone and looking at the wallpaper which had a picture of him, Scott, Stiles, Michelle and Ned all laughing in the photo.

Everyone then slowly headed back inside, while Strange went through another portal.

And now, it's the end of this story…...for now….

END OF PART ONE


End file.
